Phsycho
by Jung DaeFood
Summary: "Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat.." kata Daehyun sambil mendekati anak itu, tapi dia kembali beringsut menjauh. Daehyun menghela napas panjang, lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Oke... Mungkin aku memang orang jahat. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat padamu." anak itu lalu menangis lebih keras sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. / DAEHYUN x ZELO /


Daehyun berjalan ke lantai teratas kampus sambil membawa minuman kaleng di tangannya. Setibanya di atas, dia meregangkan badannya dan berteriak keras seolah-olah melepaskan sesak di hatinya. Dia lalu tersenyum puas, dan menenggak minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut, dan di salah satu sudut itu dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya sedang duduk memeluk kaki dengan kedua tangannya sambil membenamkan kepala di kedua lututnya. Dia sepertinya habis menangis. Entah apa yang menggerakkan Daehyun sehingga dia menghampiri anak itu, dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Daehyun lalu merengkuh kepala anak itu dengan lembut, dan meletakkan di dadanya. Udara di sana sangat dingin, tapi anak itu hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Otomatis, anak itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Daehyun lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah anak itu yang basah dengan airmata. Dia baru sadar bahwa anak itu baru saja dikerjai. Ada lebam di wajahnya, dan airmatanya juga masih mengalir. Tidak butuh berpikir lama untuk tahu siapa pelakunya, lagipula anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan tubuh kurus tidak bertenaga seperti itu pasti akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk dibully. Ketika melihat wajah Daehyun, anak itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil beringsut menjauh. Ketakutan jelas tergambar dari wajahnya.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat.." kata Daehyun sambil mendekati anak itu, tapi dia kembali beringsut menjauh. Daehyun menghela napas panjang, lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Oke.. Mungkin aku memang orang jahat.. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat padamu.." anak itu lalu menangis lebih keras sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

Daehyun membuka jaketnya dan melingkarkannya di bahu anak yang menggigil kedinginan itu.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar pulang." Anak itu masih belum merespon. Dia sepertinya sangat shock sekarang. Gara-gara baru saja dibully atau malah gara-gara Daehyun? Ah.. Daehyun tidak peduli, yang jelas dia ingin sekali melindungi anak yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Choi Junhong.. Ayolah.." kata Daehyun. Anak itu mendongak, mungkin kaget karena Daehyun tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya. "Kaget ya? Semua orang pasti akan tau namamu saat melihat gelang yang ada di tanganmu itu." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Anak bernama Junhong itu memandang gelang metalik di tangan kirinya yang di atasnya terdapat ukiran namanya.

"Ah, lama sekali.." Daehyun lalu membopong Junhong, membuatnya terkejut dan meronta minta diturunkan. Daehyun mengeratkan bopongannya, lalu berkata, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku. Daripada jadi tontonan orang sekampus karena memakai baju begini di musim dingin." Junhong berhenti protes, dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Daehyun sambil menikmati kehangatannya.

.

.

Daehyun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Junhong lalu turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dia menggamit tangan Junhong dan menariknya pelan sampai ke depan ke pintu rumah. Dia lalu menekan bel beberapa kali. Tidak lama kemudian wanita paruh baya membuka pintu, dan dari wajahnya saja sudah pasti itu ibunya Junhong.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjuma.." Daehyun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sambil tersenyum ramah. "Saya mau mengantarkan Junhong, karena di kampus tadi ada orang yang mengerjainya." tetapi Daehyun mundur satu langkah saat Ibu Junhong menarik anaknya dari samping Daehyun seolah-olah dia adalah orang jahat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Daehyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi. "Ehem... Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Jung Daehyun imida.. Saya sunbae-nya Junhong.. Senang berkenalan dengan anda.." dia membungkuk lagi, tersenyum kecil sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Ibunya lalu menarik Junhong ke dalam rumah, lalu mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Dia siapa?" tanya ibunya.

"Tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan diri." Jawab Junhong dingin.

"Junhong.. Eomma sudah pernah bilang kan jangan bergaul dengan orang asing."

"Arasseo." Jawab Junhong singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Eommanya yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

**Junhong POV**

Aku membuka jaket yang kupakai. Aku menatapnya lama, dan mencium aromanya. Orang itu punya bau yang spesial. Jung Daehyun.. Laki-laki pemilik masalah terbanyak yang pernah ada di kampus. Dia jarang masuk, senang berkelahi, dan kata orang.. jahat. Tapi saat aku berada di dekatnya.. dia malah seperti seorang malaikat. Begitu hangat.. dan bercahaya. Dulu aku percaya kata-kata orang yang mengira dia jahat, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Bagiku dia baik. Sangat baik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Zico mengerjaiku lagi. Kali ini dia sepertinya hanya butuh seseorang untuk dipukul, sekedar untuk menekankan kalau dia punya kuasa di kampus itu. Pukulannya tidak terlalu sakit—lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi yang membuatku sakit hati adalah aku tidak bisa membalas pukulan itu—bukan karena aku tidak mampu. Hanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan usahaku untuk menjadi mahasiswa 'baik' selama beberapa tahun ini gagal hanya karena Zico.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku tidak mau lagi terlibat dalam urusan seperti ini. Urusan yang pernah membuatku pindah sekolah sampai lima kali. Di SMA ku dulu, aku pernah terlibat belasan bahkan puluhan perkelahian. Kali ini, di tempat yang baru ini aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Jadi Junhong yang lemah, yang tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

Dan ditengah kelemahanku, datang sosok Jung Daehyun. Orang yang sebenarnya merupakan cerminan dari diriku yang dulu. Kami bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi dia mau menolong anak bodoh sepertiku—yang hanya bisa menangis saat dikerjai. Aku mulai suka menjadi orang yang lemah, dan entah kenapa.. Aku juga mulai menyukai Jung Daehyun. Semudah itukah aku menyukainya? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama, bahkan kepindahanku ke kampusku yang sekarang adalah karena dia. Jung Daehyun..

Saat aku akan menaruh jaketnya dalam lemariku, sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam saku jaket itu. Ternyata dompet. Aku mengambil lalu membukanya. Ada foto Daehyun di dalamnya, dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Apa ini saudaranya? Temannya? Adiknya? Aku mengeluarkan foto itu, dan menyadari ada tulisan di belakangnya.

_I hate you Yoo Youngjae._

_I hate you too-fucking-much.._

Maksudnya? Siapa Yoo Youngjae?

.

.

**—Daehyun POV—**

Aku berjalan ke kelasku yang ada di lantai tiga. Setiba di depan kelas, aku melihat Junhong berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Hm... dia memakai coat tebal panjang dan celana jeans, rambut lurus kebiruannya sedikit berantakan dan aku sungguh suka melihat anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Junhong-ah.. Annyeong.." sapaku. Dia tersenyum ramah. Lesung pipi itu... ah ternyata dia juga punya.

"Annyeong sunbae-nim.. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin.. Ini jaketmu.." dia memberikan sebuah tas plastik kecil padaku. "Oh iya.. ini juga.." dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Dompetku?

"Gomawo yo Junhong-ah.." kataku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih.."

"Oh iya.. Kau sudah tidak takut lagi padaku?" dia lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Ani.. Hmm... Setelah aku pikir-pikir sunbae tidak menakutkan.."

"Oh ya? Tapi semua orang berpendapat begitu. Hahaha.." kataku. Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti dia akan takut padaku? Aku tau dia siapa.

"Aku pengecualian." Katanya. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhiku, tapi belum beberapa langkah, dia berbalik. Anak itu berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku coatnya, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi masih ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia tidak melihat ke mataku, namun ke sepatunya yang dia gesek-gesekkan ke lantai.

"Tentang... itu... di dompetmu..."

"Kau lihat foto dalam dompetku?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Ah.. seharusnya aku tidak meletakkannya di situ.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan itu padamu." Katanya ringan.

"Masih ingin tau ceritanya?" tanyaku, dia lalu mengangguk setelah berpikir ebentar. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita tidak bicara di sini?"

.

.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Di pinggir sebuah danau kecil, dimana aku sering meluapkan kekesalan hatiku. Kami hanya diam, sambil meminum minuman dari kaleng masing-masing. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Dia itu satu-satunya teman yang pernah aku miliki." Kataku sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Youngjae. Hatiku berdecit, sakit rasanya. Sudah lama hatiku tidak sesakit ini.

"Oh ya? Apa kalian sangat akrab? Apa sepertimu juga? Nakal, suka bolos, jago berkelahi?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sinis. Hahaha, ternyata seperti itu bayanganku di mata orang lain.

"Aku dan dia seperti angel dan devil. Dia angel-nya dan aku devil-nya. Dia sangat baik, lembut, pintar pula. Tapi aku? Seumur hidup dicap bodoh oleh semua orang. Tetapi dia lemah, tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ada Daehyun yang kuat, yang dengan bodohnya terikat dengan si bodoh Youngjae. Dia itu satu-satunya orang yang pernah percaya padaku. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kehancuran dan sakit hatiku. Karena kami... sama. Dua orang yang sama-sama hancur, sakit yang sama tapi luka berbeda." Haaah.. Aku menghela napas panjang. Sakit ini kembali menjalar di dadaku. Entah kenapa di depan anak ini aku ingin sekali menumpahkan segala yang menghimpit dadaku.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya ya?" tanyanya. Aku menyeringai lemah.

"Sebaliknya." Jawabku agak sedikit mengagetkannya. "Aku sangat membencinya." Semua masa laluku seolah-olah berputar lagi bagaikan film layar lebar dalam ingatanku. Aku melihat Junhong mengerutkan keningnya. "Hahaha.. Kau bingung? Tentu saja aku membencinya.. Aku benci orang lemah, Junhong. Aku benci... sekeras apapun usahaku untuk melindunginya, semua tidak ada artinya karena dia tidak berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pikirannya sendiri."

Junhong menunduk, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya. Ah.. pertanyaan ini lagi. Pertanyaan yang paling menarik napas panjang lagi untuk yang ke seratus kalinya.

"Di surga." Kataku datar. Junhong terlihat tidak percaya, lalu aku tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa kaget begitu? Semua orang nantinya juga akan ke sana.. Ah.. Maksudku orang BAIK, yang akan ke surga itu orang BAIK. Hahaha.." kataku, menyadari betapa jauhnya tempat itu dari jangkauanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Demi Tuhan, kalau yang bertanya ini bukan Choi Junhong, aku akan menghajar orang itu. Ini adalah bagian paling sensitif dari masa laluku yang haram hukumnya untuk diungkit.

"Aku bunuh." Jawabku santai. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Aku harus menahan tangisku. Ah.. Kenapa harus menangis? Aku tidak pernah cengeng sejak dulu. Junhong ternganga tidak percaya. Oh c'mon.. "Killing is so simple, Junhong. Why keep holding into someone who don't even want to live? Youngjae sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi, dan aku hanya membantu mengabulkan permintaannya. That's not a big deal, Junhong, so stop that glare." Kataku.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Junhong.. Terserah.. Apa mukaku kurang meyakinkan sebagai pembunuh? Terlalu baikkah?

"Lebih baik kau percaya." Aku menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku hanya merasa orang sepertimu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Apa yang kau tau tentang orang sepertiku? Aku bahkan tidak tau aku ini orang yang seperti apa." aku tersenyum, sekelebat demi sekelebat bayangan Youngjae yang menangis memohon padaku untuk menarik pelatuk pistol yang sudah dia arahkan tepat di jantungnya... Youngjae sudah lama menderita, bahkan jauh lebih banyak dariku. Kalau kematian memang akan membuatnya bahagia... aku tidak menyesal pernah menarik pelatuk itu untuknya.

**—Junhong POV—**

Hatiku berkata bahwa Daehyun sedang berbohong. Mana mungkin dia membenci pemuda bernama Youngjae itu sedangkan waktu dia bercerita tentangnya saja dia hampir menangis. Daehyun sedang membohongi orang lain, dan yang lebih parahnya dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan usaha untuk point yang kedua sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu." Katanya. Aku kaget. Ceritaku? Cerita apa?

"Hah?" tanyaku heran. Dia menyeringai sedikit. Aku mulai curiga, apa yang dia tau tentang hidupku?

"Ceritakan saja, Junhong-ah.. Aku sudah tau garis besarnya, tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita versi-mu." Oke. Daehyun sudah tau aku siapa. Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih atau marah..

"Okay then.. Ayahku.."

"Choi Seunghyun." Potongnya. Okay, ayahku memang seterkenal itu.

"Aku memiliki dua saudara..."

"Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan?" Sambungnya lagi. Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan kedua kaki tangan ayahk itu? "C'mon Junhong.. Ceritakan yang lebih spesifik. Aku sudah tau masalah itu." Daehyun sudah menyelidiki kehidupanku. Untuk apa dia melakukannya?

"Bagaimana kau tau?" aku menatap matanya, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Choi Seunghyun itu sangat terkenal, Junhong. Aku bahkan tahu lebih banyak daripada kau. Aku ini anak keluarga Jung... keluargaku tidak jauh berbeda dengan keluargamu. Jelas saja aku tahu."

"Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu dariku?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tau.. Aku bukan anak baik. Aku pindah ke sini karena aku di DO dari kampusku yang lama. Mereka semua sudah bosan dengan keributan yang aku timbulkan. Disamping itu, aku diasingkan ke sini oleh ayahku agar musuh ayahku tidak bisa menemukan kami—aku dan ibuku. Ayahku adalah kepala mafia yang memiliki lebih banyak musuh daripada teman. Saudaraku—atau lebih tepatnya kaki-tangan ayahku, sekarang memimpin organisasi ilegal keluarga Choi. Yongguk di China dan Himchan di Jepang. Sedangkan anak satu-satunya sepertiku tidak boleh terlibat dalam organisasi, dan untuk itu aku dilarang bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Awalnya aku protes, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau itu tidak berguna." Aku melirik Daehyun, sepertinya dia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama.

"Aku dengar kau pernah membuat kaki anak kepala sekolah di SMA mu yang dulu patah?" tanyanya. Haha.. Insiden itu memang sangat terkenal dan menghebohkan.

"Itu kecelakaan." Kataku lalu aku tertawa. Dia kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku. "Sunbae-nim.. Kau sudah tau banyak tentangku ya?" tanyaku. Dia lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah lama aku tertarik denganmu. Maksudku dengan Choi Junhong. Sudah lama aku mencari Choi Junhong. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku merasa kita sama. Aku merasa melihat diriku dalam dirimu. Aku.. Ah, mungkin kita tidak semirip itu, tapi aku rasa auraku sama dengan auramu. Aku awalnya kaget ketika mengetahui Choi Junhong selemah itu. Dan setelah ku cari tau, ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura. Aku juga tau apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil Zico sampai dia kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Kau.. You are really something." Daehyun mengacak-acak rambutku, sepertinya dia sudah mengenalku sangat lama. Dan entah kenapa.. aku merasa senang dan nyaman..

Ternyata dia tau apa yang kulakukan pada mobil Zico. Sebenarnya tidak banyak.. Hanya mengutak-atik sedikit remnya, dan voila.. Sekarang dia terkapar di rumah sakit. Aku senang sekali mendengar berita itu. Dan ajaibnya Daehyun tidak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dia malah merasa hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dia benar. Aku merasa aku sama dengannya. Dengan orang yang dengan sengaja membunuh satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki.

"Choi Junhong.." panggilnya. Aku menoleh sedikit. "Aku menyukaimu.." aku lalu tertawa. Hal itu adalah hal terlucu yang kudengar dalam sehari ini.

"Kita bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain.." kataku, masih tertawa. Daehyun pun ikut tertawa. "Lagipula, kenapa malah menyukai anak psycho sepertiku hah?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku pun psycho. Bahkan lebih darimu." Aku berhenti tertawa melihat tatapannya yang berubah serius.

"Tapi kenapa aku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tau. Hanya karena kau Choi Junhong. Orang yang sudah membuatku penasaran bertahun-tahun. Dan karena.. Hanya kau satu-satunya anak yang kemungkinan besar bisa bertahan dengan kegilaanku." Dia tertawa lagi. Hahh.. selucu itukah sampai dia tertawa dari tadi?

Aku diam sebentar. Diapun juga. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Yang jelas aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dia menyukaiku.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran." Kataku tiba-tiba. Dia memandangku tidak percaya.

"Hahaha.. Kau juga suka pada laki-laki freak sepertiku ya? Tanyanya.

"Karena sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mengimbangi kriminalitasku. Kau bisa mengkoverku, dan pura-pura menyelamatkanku." Kami tertawa lagi. Dan mulai hari ini, kami adalah pasangan paling ajaib di dunia. Alasannya simpel saja. Karena dia psycho, dan aku pun juga. Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong..

"Kau harus hati-hati kalau suatu hari kau membuatku kesal, nasibmu bisa sama dengan Zico." Kataku. Daehyun tersenyum tenang.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, aku tidak takut. Kau yang harus waspada kalau suatu hari aku ingin membunuhmu." Hahaha.. kami tertawa lagi. Saat ini aku bahagia. Namun mungkin suatu hari hubungan kami akan berakhir dengan saling membunuh. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan 'akhir' itu? Karena kisahku dan Daehyun tidak akan berakhir semudah itu.

**=FIN=**

**Just recycling an old story.**

**Hope you enjoy Daelo ^^**


End file.
